The History maker is a heart breaker
by Seaqueen1
Summary: Phichits POV through his and Yuri's friendship. Watching Yuri fall in love with Vik and how he deals with it.
1. Chapter 1

(oki doki please no hate this is is my 1st fic so enjoy~)

He was beautiful and he always had such ambition in his eyes. I always had feelings for him and each day I shared the ice rink with him my feelings only grew deeper and stronger. While I knew I made him happy, it wasn't anything significant. It was happy in a way friends should make each other happy. I knew I wasn't what I saw in his eyes each time he floated on the ice. At that time I didn't know what it was, I just knew it wasn't me.

I felt like we would be close friends forever. Most cases that's a good thing, but in mine it wasn't. I wanted to be more with Yuri. I attempted to hint at him that I liked him on several occasions, but he can be a bit of an airhead sometimes so my efforts went unnoticed. Except for one time in Detroit when we had been drinking a bit after practice. I somehow managed to sneak him a "friendly" kiss on the cheek. He wasn't bothered by it, so I took that and ran wild with it. From that point on I took every action that Yuri did and every word he said to me straight to heart.

Everyone knows who Viktor Nikiforov is! Yuri and I had watched him on TV together all the time for inspiration. It wasn't until I watched Yuri watch Viktor on TV that I realized what the light behind his eyes is all about. What that inspiration that I saw in him when he skated was. At that moment I felt silly for not noticing sooner, that I was in love with Yuri. Yuri was in love with someone else. My chest got tight and I froze. My eyes were still locked on to the sweet boy next to me. My mind drifted away with anxiety. I heard him repeatedly chanting my name "Phichit Phichit phichit". As my mind swung back into reality so did my vision. Yuri was waving his hands in front of my face desperately trying to get my attention. I shook my head frantically."S-sorry Yuri!" My gaze was glued on to his pale face again.

Did you see the ending Phichit?! WOW! Viktor really is amazing isn't he?!" Yuri barked at me with enthusiasm. I replied to him with a fake smile and a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure my best friend and biggest crush got most, if not all of his inspiration and motivation from Viktor Nikiforov but, many people did. So I told myself it was no big deal; however I already knew how Yuri felt about Viktor so I was lying to myself. Right when I was beginning to think things couldn't get worse, they did. Yuri and I were always very close but lately we were drifting apart, as many people do so during the competitive skate season but it seemed different this time. He was rarely even talking to me I suspected something was wrong but never in a hundred lifetimes did I expect what I was about to read.'

Yuri had finally messaged me it had been about 2 weeks since I tried to contact him. I didn't want to overdue it since I assumed he was just as busy as I was with skating. He moved back to japan and I haven't heard from him since so, you can see why I was anxious to read what he sent me. I was notified on my phone but didn't have time to read until I got home. I darted for my room and flopped on to my small bed. Phone in my hand ready to go! I began reading...I read it all so fast...okay too fast. My eyes went back to the beginning to restart, and my face hurt from smiling so much! It didn't take long for my smile to fade though. Yuri's message said

"Hi Phichit! Sorry its been so long but you'll never guess who showed up at my house! Viktor Nikiforov! turns out he wants to be my new instructor! Hes creating a program for me as we speak! Can you believe it?! Not only did I meet him but he wants to mentor me! And if that's not enough … hes even living with me! This is all too much! anyways I hope your program is going well cant wait to see you

~Yuri"

"The smile that was hurting my face so badly was replaced with a sore feeling from holding back my tears and anger. I was in complete shock. I couldn't believe what I just read. Why would Viktor go to Yuri?! I don't get it. Not only was i upset that Yuri's crush was living with him but, i was also angry that it had taken him so long to tell me about it. Not to mention I was afraid that with the help of Viktor Yuri would become better than me which didn't exactly thrill me. I tossed and turned all night as I tried to wrap my mind around what I read. Though I was curious to know, I was also hurt, bitter and afraid to know the answer so I didn't write anything back to Yuri that night.


End file.
